


Break Down

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, not exactly romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a misunderstanding causes Narcissa to become formally engaged to Rodolphus, Bellatrix exhibits an unexpected reaction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Down

~Break Down~  
(And Cease All Feeling)

"I've come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," Rodolphus said stiffly, trying not to let his nervousness show.

He was afraid he would be refused because his family did not have as high a social ranking as the Black family. Then again, not many families _did_ have a social ranking as high as the Black family's.

"Well, since you're the first to ask..." Cygnus Black replied hesitantly. "I don't see why not. I'll settle the formal arrangements with your father this evening, then." And he called for an elf to fetch him parchment and quill so that he could pen an invitation to Rodolphus's parents requesting a meeting to arrange their childrens' marriage.

However, thinking that no one could possibly be interested in Bellatrix, Cygnus assumed that Rodolphus had meant Narcissa...

Of course, Lucius Malfoy was royally pissed when he found out about the engagement. Which was an understandable reaction, considering that he was aiming to marry Narcissa himself. Rodolphus was just plain confused, which was also a reasonable reaction. He was sure that his father had known he was courting Bella, so why had the two fathers decided that he should marry Narcissa instead?

The reaction that  _didn't_  make sense came from Bellatrix. She should have been angry. She should have laid claim to her man and demanded that the misunderstanding be corrected.

Instead, she disappeared. She ran off in the dead of night, without a word to anyone, and was not heard from again. Weeks passed and still she did not return.

 _It will be fine_ , Rodolphus thought.  _I'll see her at the the next Death Eaters' meeting and we'll get things sorted out, and everything will be fine_...

But she wasn't there.

Everyone else had already arrived, and Bella wasn't exactly the type to be late.

 _Maybe the Dark Lord sent her on a mission that no one else knows about. That must be it_.

Rodolphus looked up and saw that his master was looking directly at him, with a displeased expression.

"Where is Bellatrix?"

"I... I don't know, my lord," Rodolphus stammered. "It's been weeks since anyone last saw her."

He didn't know whether to be relieved or even more worried when the Dark Lord did not inquire further into the incident.

Voldemort was troubled by the sudden disappearence of his most loyal follower and took it upon himself to find her. Apparently she had hidden herself very well, for the search took several months - during which time, Rodolphus and Narcissa were forced to go through with their wedding.

She wasn't surprised to see him.

"Ah, I thought you'd find me," she said, smiling. "I'm surprised it took you this long, actually."

"Whose child is it?" Voldemort asked tersely, for Bellatrix was heavily pregnant - and would probably be giving birth very soon.

"Rod's."

_But if the baby was pureblood, then why didn't she just...?_

The confusion must have shown on his face.

"You don't understand," she said. "I couldn't tell anyone, not after he became formally engaged to my sister. It would have been a scandal with both of families' names dragged through the dirt."

If there was one thing purebloods hated more than muggles, it was having any kind of shameful act associated with their family.

"What are you planning to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "Once the baby is born, there's not much anyone can do about it. I suppose I'll go home and marry Lucius Malfoy."

~end~


End file.
